


Talking Over A Game Of Chess

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Chess, Feelings, M/M, Relationship Stuff, Sassy, i think its cute but idk if id say fluff, im not sure how to tag this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Chess, and a lot of banter. Like mostly banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Over A Game Of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

“You _truly_ do enjoy dragging our games out don’t you?”  Dorian remarked, moving his rook across the chess board.

“You say that, but I’m not the cheating to prolong the game.” Cullen retorted, moving his horse and capturing one of Dorian’s pieces.

“ _Are you insinuating that I **cheat** Commander_?” Dorian asked, with feigned offense.

“Yes, _and you’re not very good at it_.” Cullen remarked.

“You _wound_ me Commander!” Dorian exclaimed, moving one of his pawns.

Cullen rolled his eyes, a small smile still playing on his lips. “You know, you’re not bad at chess. You don’t _need_ to cheat.” He stated.

“I don’t cheat _,_ ” Dorian replied. “ _And if I did,_ it would only be to keep things interesting.”

“Oh, is that why? I was starting to think you just enjoyed my company.” Cullen remarked, moving his rook across the board.

“Cullen, if I didn’t enjoy your company I assure you I wouldn’t be sitting out here in this _Ferelden Weather_.” Dorian replied, gesturing to the snow that was lightly falling around them.

“I thought it was quite nice out today,” Cullen commented. “But if it’s too cold for you out here, we could always go back to my office.” He offered.

“And have our game interrupted every two minutes by recruits bringing you reports?” Dorian questioned, looking across the table at Cullen.

“My doors _do_ lock.” Cullen stated, folding his arms as he met Dorian’s gaze.

“Yes, but that’s how you start rumors.” Dorian replied, moving his horse to capture one of Cullen’s pawns.

“You mean there aren’t rumors already?” Cullen questioned.

Dorian rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. “True as that may be, as of now they are fairly baseless, and I wouldn’t want my influence to tarnish your reputation.” He stated.

“ _My reputation_?” Cullen chuckled. “Dorian you really shouldn’t worry about that.”

“You say that now, but when someone questions your judgement because of your association with the _evil Tevinter Magister,_ then you opinion might change.” Dorian returned.

“I thought you were an Altus?” Cullen questioned.

“I _am_. But most Southerners don’t seem to know the difference _, nor do they care_.” Dorian stated.

“I’m sure they’ll learn eventually, Dorian. And with the work you’re doing with the Inquisition, you might just change their opinions on Tevinter.” Cullen commented.

Dorian laughed, though it sounded hollow. “ _Yes, and maybe nugs will start flying!_ ” He exclaimed.

“I’m being serious Dorian.” Cullen stated, looking across the table at Dorian.

“As am I, _Commander_.” Dorian said bitterly. He let out a sigh. “You’re missing the point. I don’t want people to think I’m taking advantage of you. I don’t want your judgement to be questioned.”

“Dorian, people will always talk, regardless of how wrong the rumors are.” Cullen stated.

“Still, it’s easier to kill a rumor when they have no ground to stand on.” Dorian retorted.

“Which they don’t.” Cullen replied.

“ _They don’t_?” Dorian questioned.

“ _Not a lot of ground at any rate._ My point is that I don’t want rumors to come between us, whatever _us_ is.” Cullen stated.

There was a small pause before Dorian responded. “You know it is rather cold out here, perhaps we should continue our game in your office.”

Cullen grinned and moved his queen, placing Dorian in checkmate. “Well, _seeing as I just won_ , we can start a new game in my office. Loser cleans up.”

Dorian rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “I think we’re going to need to _revise_ that rule.” Dorian muttered before beginning to clean up.

Once Dorian had collected all of the pieces, Cullen stood up and began walking to his office, Dorian walking beside him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any critiques for me, things you think should be added, or if you just really liked it, please feel free to comment and let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
